The invention relates to the cloning and sequencing of novel viral genes from certain baculoviruses for insect control. More particularly, the invention relates to an isolated and cloned DNA from a granulosis virus which comprises an amino acid sequence of the viral gene encoding a polypeptide isolated from occlusion bodies of certain baculoviruses and which polypeptide possesses the biological activity of enhancing baculovirus infectivity. This invention also relates to isolated and purified baculovirus proteins which are characterized by enhancing the infectivity of baculoviruses. Such proteins termed herein as "enhancins" are found within the viral occlusion body, have a disruptive effect on the insect peritrophic membrane (PM) proteins, and/or interact with the midgut epithelium in such a manner as to permit the increased adsorption, penetration and uptake of virus particles by midgut cells with a concomitant increase in host mortality.
The publications used to illuminate the background of the invention, and in particular cases, to provide additional details respecting its practice are incorporated herein by reference, and for convenience, are numerically referenced by the following text and respectively grouped in the appended bibliography. Copies of all of the references mentioned in this bibliography are attached to the INFORMATION DISCLOSURE STATEMENT filed concurrently herewith.